Collector's Item
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: They can seem so trivial until someone else tries to steal them away. When Zero and Kaname work on a recent case together, new feelings come to the surface. Rated M for later chapters
1. First mission

Very few people hear it. It is the soft sigh the earth emits as the last rays of the sun trace their golden fingers along the mountain sides, leaving behind the velvet darkness. A figure watched the last traces of the day sink below the mountains and emitted a sigh that copied the Earth's as he turned back to the old warehouse. The figure shook his silver hair out of his eyes as he read the address on the piece of paper in his pale hand. "Yep, this is the address. Now let us see if the leeches show up."

Zero pulled his coat tighter around himself as he leaned against the crumbling brick wall and flashed reviewed the case in his head.

_**Flashback**_

_Zero flipped through all the pictures, studying each face. "So they all were turned?"_

"_Yep, but before they even reached level E, they disappeared."_

_Zero's sensitive nose twitched as the thick smell of his sensei's cigarette filled the room. "So what is the big deal? Maybe someone is saving us the work. And can you please not smoke those things in here!?! As much as I hate to admit it but I am a vampire and the stench is giving me a headache."_

"_Wimp."_

_A vein pulsed on Zero's temple but before he could jump across the room and strangle Yagari, Zero's adopted father caught his attention. "Zero, it is more complicated than that. First off, it is against the law to kill if the vampire has not fallen. Second off, something peculiar has come to our attention." _

_Cross slid another picture in front of Zero. "We caught this young lady a couple of days ago. We had been tracking her for some time and when we found her, she had a new mark that we knew was not there before she was turned. We unfortunately had to exterminate her after we took the picture."_

_Zero cringed at the red eyes and elongated fangs that graced the face of the once beautiful vampire. A black mark on the vampire's neck caught the hunter's attention. The mark looked like a torch with a delicate __**A**__ underneath. "What the hell is that?"_

"_We don't know yet but we…"_

"_It is an ownership mark." A velvety voice interrupted. Zero fought to pull out Bloody Rose as a strong vampire aura made itself known. Zero turned in his seat to see the tall, elegant Kaname Kuran walk towards him._

"_What does that mean Kuran?"_

"_Ownership, to posses for one's own individual self." Kaname said, taking the other seat next to Zero._

"_I do not need the definition Kuran," Zero said through clenched teeth. "I mean, how was she owned? I thought it was illegal."_

_Kaname crossed his long legs and neatly folded his hands across his knee as he answered Zero's question. "For humans it is, Kiryuu. Not for vampires. The problem is, this person is not using them for normal purposes; he is collecting." _

_Yagari's eye narrowed as he strode over to stand beside Cross, facing the two vampires in the room. "What makes you think that Vampire?"_

_Kaname ignored the older man's rudeness and proceeded to explain. "Several centuries ago, a noble vampire began to collect level D vampires. He of course went only for the more beautiful and exotic but he marked them as his all the same. The mark that is on that vampire's neck is almost exactly the same."_

_Kaname touched a delicate finger to the black mark in the picture that was on Zero's lap. Zero went rigid but did not say anything. _

"_The only difference is the letter. The original vampire had a __**C**__ instead of an __**A**__. I believe you have yourself a copycat."_

_Kaname sat back in his chair and turned his chocolate gaze to Zero._

"_I think I know where you can find where the next transfer will be too."_

Zero jerked his head up as his senses picked up a vampire aura. Not taking any chances, Zero leveled his gun at a familiar brunette's head. He did not level the weapon until a small chuckle came from the darkness.

"Afraid I was not going to show up Kiryuu?"

Zero scoffed before he answered, "Did not think you would want to come. Not if it meant maybe getting dirt on your new shoes."

Kaname leaned against the wall next to Zero and looked straight ahead. "Don't be ridiculous, I brought my old pair."

Before Zero could voice his witty reply, both vampires tensed at the feeling of multiple vampires' approaching. Zero again checked his magazine while Kaname used his abilities to mask both his and Zero's aura. They did not want to jump the gun, in Zero's case literally, so they did not wish to alert the party that was now approaching the building. Kaname looked around their surroundings and realized the area they were in was perfectly situated to let them see the targets but at the same time allow them to remain invisible to others. He definitely had to give the hunter credit.

Zero watched the group of vampires approach, three nobles and if his senses were correct, two level D vampires. Both were beautiful young women, one with auburn red hair and the other with short raven black hair. One of the nobles unlocked the warehouse door while the other each kept a hand on one of the exhumans. After a couple of tries, the noble finally got the rusty door open and the small party went into the building.

Zero lightly touched Kaname's arm to get his attention and jerked his head toward a fire escape that led to a door three stories up. Kaname silently nodded and followed the silver headed hunter up the stairs and through the door. The two men emerged onto a balcony that overlooked the warehouse just as they got the beginning of a conversation three stories below.

"So these are the girls? Very nice. When were they bitten?"

Kaname and Zero got down onto their stomachs and stuck their heads out over the metal walkway. The party they saw earlier was facing two men in expensive suits, the smaller of the two talking to the leader of the group.

"I ain't telling until you show me the money."

The smaller business man flashed a bright smile as he turned to his colleague. The other vampire handed him a leather briefcase that he opened to show several dozen twenty dollar bundles. "Of course all the money is real. The Archivist does not like to anger his clients. Now, may I know their expiration dates?"

Zero had to keep himself from growling as he heard the disrespectful talk about the women. Kaname felt the hunter's anger and shocked himself when he found his hand slipping over Zero's to comfort him. He tried to reassure himself that it was only to keep their auras from being noticed, but a feeling in his gut said different. Kaname was even more shocked when Zero did not pull away from his touch, making the feeling even stronger. Kaname shook his head to clear it and tuned back into the conversation.

"They were bitten six months ago. The Archivist has awhile to play with them. So do you want them or not?"

The small man stuck his hand out to the other vampire. "Yes, we have a deal." The other noble took the outstretched hand and his lackeys loosened their grip on the women's arms, both being completely silent the entire time. Suddenly blood spattered across the dust covered floor and the business man pulled his hand out of the vampire's chest, a heart in his hand. Chaos ensued as the fallen vampire's comrades began to attack the other nobles.

Zero and Kaname jumped down from the walkway and landed gracefully in the middle of the fight. Kaname released his full aura as Zero began firing rounds, hitting one of the nobles directly between the eyes. Kaname used his nails to slice open the throat of the taller business man that had been running at him with a katana. Zero fired another shot and hit the noble holding one of the women in the heart.

Both the Pureblood and hunter turned to the sound of an eerie laugh. The smaller business man was half way out the door, his eyes looking Zero up and down. "Well, you can keep the girls, but I have to tell my employer about an interesting specimen I have encountered tonight. I will see you again soon young hunter." The man winked at Zero as a bullet from Bloody Rose hit the doorframe. The man turned on his heel and ran out the door, the briefcase in hand. Zero went to run after him but Kaname caught his arm.

"The girls need our help Kiryuu." Kaname spoke gently, noticing the mix of feeling swirling in the young hunter's eyes. Anger, repulsion, and…fear. Kaname had seen how the noble had looked at Zero and he was sure Zero had also noticed it too. "Ze…"

"Forget it Kuran. Let us get them back." Zero replaced the emotions in his eyes with his normal cold gaze. He could not show fear; if he ever did the enemy would see. That could not happen because he was alone, no one would protect him. That is what he had always taught himself.

Zero did not know how wrong he really was.


	2. back home

"What! But you can't do that!" Zero's knuckles turned white as he clenched onto Yagari's duster coat.

"Kid, they are already starting to have blood lust. We have no choice. They have to be exterminated." Yagari gently but firmly peeled his pupil's fingers from his coat. Zero jerked his hands away and looked over to the two female exhumans in the infirmary beds. After Zero and Kaname had brought the women to the academy, they both had gone into a small bloodlust. Cross was able to give them each a bag of blood which they tore into and instantly fell unconscious.

Zero whipped around to Kaname who was leaning against the door frame. "Kuran, that guy said they had awhile! They were only bitten six months ago." Remorse flashed across the pureblood's features as he looked into Zero's eyes. He could not stand to see the pain that was in Zero's amethyst eyes. He knew what Zero was thinking. That could have been him, if it had not been for Kaname's blood coursing through his veins, Zero would have already been exterminated.

"Kiryuu, they obviously lied. They were probably in it only for the money, not the value. I am sorry, I agree, they must be exterminated."

Kaname's heart clenched when he saw tears forming in the silverette's eyes right before Zero stormed out of the room, the door to the building slamming shut behind him. Yagari went to follow him but Kaname held up a delicate hand and followed instead. Yagari ran a hand through his thick mane of hair and turned back to the women.

"Well ladies, look what you did."

Kaname found Zero leaning against a tree, the smell of his blood in the air. When Kaname got closer, he saw spots of blood on the tree and blood coating Zero's knuckles. Kaname smelt the slight scent of salt, notifying him that the hunter had been shedding rare tears.

"Kiry…Zero." Kaname dropped the formal name as he came to stand in front of Zero. Zero quickly wiped away a tear and turned his head away from Kaname. "They are so young. Their families will not know what happened to them. That could have been me, I…" Fresh tears rolled down Zero's cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Before he knew it, Zero found himself in a tight hug. The smell of summer rain and chocolate hitting his nostrils as Kaname's uniform pressed into his face. Zero felt a hand run soothingly down his back and found his own arms curling around Kaname's strong back.

"Zero, I am sorry. I really am sorry." Kaname murmured into Zero's hair. Zero shook his head against Kaname's shoulder. "It is not your fault Kaname," Zero seemed to test the unfamiliar name on his tongue.

"How sweet."

Both men dislodged themselves when a familiar voice interrupted their thoughts. About twenty feet away, the familiar business man stood in front of a dozen other vampires. An eerie smile flashed across the business man's face. "Told you I would be seeing you again hunter. My boss is very interested in you. Your blood also smells absolutely amazing, mind if I take a taste?"

Zero seemed to be rooted to the spot and Kaname felt a slight twinge of fear coming from the hunter through the bond. Kaname stepped in front of Zero and released his full aura. "You are not going to touch him."

The business man lifted one eyebrow, ignoring the pureblood's warning. "Of course not, that is what these guys are for." He lifted his hands at his sides and turned his head toward the vampires behind him. Before Kaname could react, the vampire's surged forward.

Zero shook himself out of his frozen state and pulled out his gun and started to fire off rounds, the pureblood at his side dispatching the vampires one at a time. Slowly the two began to be pushed farther apart as they fought off the surge. After Zero dusted a large vampire, his gun was torn from his grasp and a hand clamped around his throat. Zero felt the sharp sting of a needle in his neck and his vision began to swim. "The Archivist will love you," a voice whispered in his ear.

Suddenly Zero's throat was released and he stumbled slightly, catching himself with one hand on a tree. He looked up and saw, through blurry vision, Kaname standing over the businessman who was lying unconscious at his feet.

"Kid! Kuran!" The familiar rough voice of his sensei reached through the haze in Zero's mind as he suddenly started to fall forward. Strong arms caught him and his stomach lurched as he was hauled off his feet and cradled against a firm chest. Zero's half lidded eyes met the chocolate eyes of Kaname's. Zero had never realized how beautiful Kaname truly was. "Kaname?" he asked weakly.

"It is okay Zero. You are safe. Don't close your eyes okay? Show me those beautiful eyes." Zero chuckled lightly. Beautiful? Kaname must be losing it, but he would fulfill his wish no matter how hard it was at the moment.

"Yagari! Bring him; I have some questions for him." Kaname yelled over his shoulder as he headed toward the Moon Dorms. Zero would be safer where he could be watched. Zero, I will protect you.


	3. The first promise

"Takuma! Aido!" Kaname rushed up the stairs to his room, the sound of the two nobles running behind him. Takuma rushed ahead and opened the door to Kaname's chambers, allowing the pureblood to enter without dropping the dazed hunter in his arms.

Kaname gently placed Zero on the bed and Aido came to stand behind him. He could already smell a slight tint of chemicals coming from the now sweating hunter. "Aido, he was injected with something. It has been about five minutes and he is having trouble staying conscious and I think his temperature is rising." Kaname explained in a rush.

Aido silently nodded and placed a hand on Zero's damp forehead, feeling the hunter's rising temperature. Zero flinched away from the noble's touch and his glazed eyes widened and searched around the room blindly. "Kaname?"

Kaname went to the other side of the bed and picked up Zero's hand, holding tight. "I am here Zero. Relax; Aido is just trying to help." Zero relaxed into the silk sheets and glazed amethyst eyes were finally covered by heavy eyelids. Kaname clutched onto Zero's limp hand in an initial moment of panic before a familiar hand rested on his shoulder. The eyes of Takuma, his best friend, met his with a reassuring gentleness.

"Aido, what do you need us to do?" Takuma asked.

Aido removed his hand where it had rested on the hunter's chest, feeling the slow heartbeat, and proceeded to unbutton Zero's jacket. "I believe he was just injected with a tranquilizer, a sedative. It should wear off but we need to cool him down. Takuma, will you get me a wet cloth?"

Takuma nodded and went into Kaname's joined bathroom. Kaname went around to the other side of the bed and gently pulled Aido's hands away. "Kaname-sama! I have to lower his body temperature. I will not know what he was injected with for sure until he is stable." Aido's wide eyes went wide when Kaname's delicate fingers began to finish the noble's job. "I know Aido, but I will do it." Kaname knew the headstrong hunter would probably through a fit when he woke up half-naked, but Kaname did not anyone else touching the hunter.

Kaname lifted Zero's shoulders as he slid the sweat dampened shirt off, tossing it on the floor next to the Day class jacket. Kaname unconsciously trailed his eyes down the hunter's exposed muscular torso, small beads of sweat running down into the crevices between the six pack. Kaname tore his eyes away when Takuma came back into the room with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. He handed both to Aido who held out both of them to Kaname. Kaname looked at the noble questioningly.

"I do not think Kiryuu would enjoy me giving him a partial sponge bath and he seems to trust you. He let you carry him." Aido said.

"I don't think he really had a choice."

The blue eyed noble shrugged. "All the same, he called out for you when he was scared. That definitely means something. Call me when his fever is down." Aido gave a little wave and walked out of the room, shutting the door lightly behind him. Aido shooed away the multiple vampire's that surrounded the door, noticing that his red headed cousin was missing.

Kaname placed the bowl on a night stand and pulled a chair closer to the bed. He dipped the cloth in the cold water and pressed the cloth to the hunter's flushed face. Takuma pulled up another chair on the other side of the bed. He watched as Kaname again dipped the cloth into the water and brought it out to dab the hunter's torso. He had never seen his best friend be so gentle and show such concern for anyone other than Yuki. Speaking of the little brunette.

"Where is Yuki?"

Kaname did not look up from his ministrations as he answered. "She is on a date."

Takuma blinked in shock. "May I ask with whom?"

"Kain."

Takuma chewed on his lip lightly as he contemplated the information. That would explain a lot. He had noticed on several occasions Kain glancing at the petite girl during class change and he had witnessed the slight blush spread across Yuki's cheeks. They actually made cute couple. This was definitely something he had to tell Shiki about this. But, what about Kaname?

"Are you okay with that Kaname?" Takuma asked. He was the only one who could be so casual with the pureblood.

"Yes, can I tell you something?" Takuma nodded and leaned forward, placing his elbows on the bed. Kaname dropped the cloth back into the bowl and looked into Zero's unusually calm face as he slumbered. "Takuma, Yuki…she is my sister." He glanced up and continued when he saw that the green eyed noble was waiting for him to continue.

"My mother suppressed all her memories and vampire traits when she was young. Cross adopted her and she has grown up as a human ever since. All this means that she is a pureblood too. I was supposed to fall in love with her and marry her to keep the line pure. I tried, believe me I did but I…" Kaname twined his fingers into the fingers of the unconscious hunter. "I fell in love with someone else."

Kaname lifted his head to meet Takuma's green eyes. "Am I wrong Takuma? What I feel, is it wrong?" A smile graced the features of Takuma as leaned across the bed and squeezed Kaname in a quick hug. "No Kaname, definitely not. Do you think what Shiki and I have is wrong?"

Kaname shook his head, "No. And thank you Takuma, you really are an amazing friend." Takuma's green eyes flashed in happiness. "That is what I am here for. Should I go get Aido? I think Kiryuu is finally stable."

Kaname placed a cool hand on the hunter's chest, feeling a steady heart beat and regular breathing. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea."

"Here he comes."

Zero blinked his eyes open at the sound of that annoying blonde noble, Aido. Zero felt a warm hand on the side of his face and he unconsciously pressed into it, his eyes travelling to meet Kaname's. He would die before he admitted it, but while he was unconscious, those chocolate eyes and the scent of summer rain had danced in his dreams. "Kaname, where am I?"

"In my room Zero. Do you remember anything?"

The past events raced through Zero's mind in a blur, stopping at the moment he had been called beautiful by the pureblood. Zero had finally felt a finger of warmth unlock his feelings with that word, releasing his suppressed feelings for the elegant vampire.

"Yeah, enough to know I really want to get my hands on that son of a bitch who jabbed me."

A bright light was suddenly shone into Zero's eyes as Aido waved a pen light in front of his eyes. "Hold off on the killing until I get a follow up."

"Geez Aido! I am fine. Now back up!" Zero pushed Aido and the cursed light away and attempted to get up. The room spun and Zero threw a hand over his mouth, attempting to keep down his last meal. Strong arms circled his back and helped him sit back onto the bed and sit up against the headboard. Kaname held onto his hand and placed another onto the hunter's neck while Zero tried to stop the room spinning. Aido pushed a pillow behind Zero's back and brought out his pen light again.

"Aido, I swear. If you shine that thing in my face again, I will shove an anti-vampire charm down your throat."

Aido pocketed the light and stepped away from the bed. "Gosh, how ungrateful. Kaname, he will be fine, just a little dizzy and nauseous as the drug wears off. I am going for a walk." Aido walked out the door with a huff.

"He is probably going to chase some lingering Day class girls," Zero muttered. Zero turned his amethyst eyes to Kaname when he felt the fingers around his loosen. Zero tightened his grip, not letting the other's fingers slip away. "Zero, are you alright? I was so scared when that bastard got you."

"Kaname, I'm…fine." Zero looked away from Kaname's gaze, hoping the pureblood did not see the resurface of fear that he knew was in his eyes. For some reason, that damned business man's words kept running through his head, sending shivers down his spine.

Kaname knew Zero was lying and pulled the hunter into a hug. "Zero, it is okay. That bastard is not going to touch you, I promise."

Zero pulled away slightly, "Kaname, don't make promises you cannot keep. I appreciate the thought but…" Zero was cut off by a set of lips on his. Zero slowly closed his eyes and slid further down the headboard, pulling Kaname with him. Kaname broke the kiss, his lips hovering millimeters above Zero's. "When I make a promise Zero, I keep it. I promise Zero, I will always protect you. I do not know if you feel like I do, but I have to voice it, I love you. And I will not let anyone take you from me. To insure this, I need to mark you. No sane vampire will touch you if they see you are with me, that you belong to me. Are you okay with that Zero?"

After an initial amount of hesitation, Zero licked his lips and nodded. He felt himself yearning to be owned by this man, to belong and be loved.

Kaname kissed Zero's lips again before trailing kisses down the exhuman's jaw, heading toward his throat. Zero tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms tighter around Kaname, giving the pureblood permission. That one action showed the pureblood that Zero did indeed return his feelings, even if minutely. Kaname kissed the pale neck before slowly sinking his fangs into the flesh. Both vampires moaned in pleasure as they felt their bond finally complete itself. Kaname pulled his fangs out and licked a few stray drops. Kaname lengthened his nails and lightly traced one down Zero's neck. He had to be quick before the endorphins induced by his bite wore off. With a couple quick flicks of his wrist, Kaname admired his hand work. Two inches above the joint between his shoulder and neck, Zero now bore a small rose that intertwined with a delicate **K**. Zero was now his.

"How does it look?" Zero asked.

"Beautiful. Just like you." Kaname answered.

"That is the second time you have called me beautiful Kaname. Do you really think that?"

Kaname kissed Zero on the lips again. "Most definitely." Zero pulled Kaname back toward him and was about to continue the kiss when a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Kaname-sama. Yagari wants you and Kiryuu to meet him in the dungeon. That guy has awoken."

Kaname got off the bed and pulled Zero up with him. "Thank You Rima. We will be there in a moment."

Kaname helped Zero shrug his jacket back on and pulled the hunter's hand to his mouth, kissing the back. "I think you can fulfill your wish now. Ready to get your hands on him?"

Zero picked up Bloody Rose which had been placed on the night table beside a bowl of water. He cocked the gun before putting it in his jacket. "Hell yeah."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the fic. Yes this fic is explaining how the two hot vampires got together (explaining my other fic). So, I already have the main idea for the rest of the chapters but it is late right now and I have school tomorrow so no more writing for tonight. **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Interrogation

"Ahh, the little hunter finally comes to see me."

Zero clenched his fist but did not look away from the vampire's eyes. The expensive suit was sat slightly eschewed on the bound vampire's shoulders; rustling lightly as he shifted in his seat, his hands bound behind him. Despite the anti-vampire cords cutting into his wrist, the noble still held that damn smile upon his face.

"Cocky son-of-a-bitch ain't he?" Yagari took another drag on his cigarette as he leaned against the far wall. "He has not said much but I thought you might like the honor of prying the information."

Zero shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Gladly."

Kaname watched with wide eyes as Zero took the knife Yagari held out to him. He had never seen the perfect so cold and detached. No sign of humanity flickered behind the violet orbs as he leaned over the noble, knife glinting in the torch light. A voice that did not fit the normal soft spoken boy Kaname had fell in love with, began to interrogate the noble.

"How about we start with your name?" Zero waved the knife slightly in front of the captured vampire. The business man kept his mouth shut. Zero sighed and pressed the point of the knife against the pale throat, small sparks jumping as the anti-vampire weapon touched the skin. "Come now sir, it's an easy question."

"Martin," the noble said with chuckle. "You are truly feisty young man."

Zero ignored him and went on to his next question. "Martin, who do you work for? And where are they now?"

Martin grinned, "I work for the Archivist. He collects fine specimens, such as yourself." Both Yagari and Kaname lightly growled; no one spoke about their Zero like that. "As for where he is," Martin continued, "probably at his estate enjoying some new items he has recently acquired."

"You give pretty vague answers Martin. Who is the Archivist? And where is his estate?" Zero growled.

Martin gave a loud laugh. "As beautiful as you are young hunter, I cannot give you those answers. He will kill me if I give you the answers. So, may I ask you a couple of questions? What are your sweet spots?"

Zero clenched his teeth and pushed the knife harder against the noble's throat, blood dribbling to his hand. "Shut up," he growled.

"Come now, the Archivist likes to know all the buttons on his toys." The noble pushed his knee between Zero's legs, rubbing the top of his knee, the best he could do to his current position, into Zero's groin. Zero gasped and jumped slightly. "Stop," he whispered.

Kaname and Yagari moved forward, both ready to kill the noble. Kaname was the first to reach Zero. As he came closer, he finally noticed the slight shaking of the pale hand gripping the knife, the dilated pupils, and the fear that he felt through his one-sided bond. Why was this boy so upset and scared? The more important question, why was he not doing anything to quell the boy's fear?

Kaname placed one hand on Zero's, avoiding the anti-vampire blade, and another on his shoulder. He slowly drew Zero away as Yagari jerked the noble's head back by his hair, his blue eye blazing. "Damn you, I will stick you like a pig. Now tell me, who is the Archivist?"

Martin ignored the older hunter and watched as Kaname squeezed the young hunter's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. Zero relaxed slightly against the pureblood's chest as he dropped the knife to the ground, his hand automatically curling into fist. "Aww, I get it now. You belong to someone else. A pureblood by what I see. That will definitely hurt your value. Tell me sir, is he still a virgin?"

Zero tensed underneath Kaname's hand and Kaname's flashed red as he glared at the noble. Before he could blow the noble into a billion pieces, the wall behind Yagari exploded shards of stone and metal flying into the room and striking Yagari in the back of the head. "Sensei!" Zero shouted as the blue eyed man crumpled to the ground. Zero's blood froze as Martin laughed again.

"Well, if you still are young hunter, you will not be for long."

"Martin, he really is beautiful you did a good job." A voice that neither Zero nor Kaname had ever heard said through the dust settling around the room.

"Thank you sir," Martin shouted over his shoulder. Martin turned back to the men before him with a grin, "Gentlemen, meet the Archivist."

The stone debris crunched under a pair of expensive dress shoes as a tall blonde noble emerged out of the hole in the wall. The blonde placed a manicured hand on Martin's shoulder. Golden eyes met Zero's amethyst eyes. "You truly are gorgeous. Is this the pureblood that turned you?"

Zero did not say anything and unconsciously pushed himself closer to Kaname. Kaname brought his hand down Zero's arm, clutching the boy closer to him. "No, I did not turn him. The one who did is now dead."

The blonde tilted his head to the side, his golden eyes dancing. "Well, that means your master was Shizuka and that makes you…Zero Kiryuu. Wow, you truly are a collector's item. How much would you like for him sir?" The Archivist asked Kaname.

"He is not for sale." Kaname growled.

The blonde looked shocked before a grin broke across his face, which must be where Martin got the habit. "Oh, he must offer a really good time if a pureblood such as yourself does not want to give up one exhuman. Come now, I will even throw in some good dated boys in the deal."

Kaname let go of Zero and stood in front of him. "You must have not have been taught to listen to someone higher than you, I said no."

Both nobles in the room laughed lightly. "The Archivist gets what he wants," Martin said. The blonde noble patted Martin's shoulder before stepping in front of him, facing Kaname. "He is correct. Even if it means I take by force."

Kaname sidestepped the Archivist's razor like claws as they slashed at his face. The noble was surprisingly fast and strong for just a mere noble. Kaname ducked as the blonde noble aimed a kick at his head. "You are wondering why I am so strong. Well young pureblood, as thanks for taking inconvenient exhumans off their hands, purebloods have given me some of their blood. I only partake in the delightful blood when I am facing confrontation. Like now.

Kaname grunted as a fist was firmly planted against his stomach. Kaname stumbled backwards and caught himself against the stone wall. He gritted his teeth and looked into the golden eyes above him. "Tell me, anything special I need to know about him. Any specialties in the bedroom?"

Kaname bared his fangs and prepared to shatter the bastard to a million pieces, but a grunt from the vampire stopped him. Kaname watched as a thin line of blood ran down from the Archivist's mouth down to his chin, dribbling onto his expensive suit. The blonde lowered his head to stare down at the silver glint of metal protruding from his chest.

A silver head leaned forward over the noble's shoulder a pale scar in the shape of a rose graced the pale neck. The golden orbs widened as they caught the intricate K below the rose. "K?" the Archivist whispered. The noble turned his eyes back to the pureblood that had straightened himself and again looked completely elegant. The vampire finally felt the strong aura rolling off the brunette. "Kaname Kuran?" More blood splattered onto the suit as the knife was pushed further into the noble's heart.

"Yeah. He's Kaname." The hunter hissed. "And I belong to him and him only." Kaname's eyes widened at Zero's words. Did Zero just say he belonged to him?

Zero stepped away, jerking the knife out of the body as it crumpled to the ground, immediately turning to dust. "No!"

Zero slightly jumped at the sound of the forgotten noble, still tied to the chair. He turned around to face the captured noble; his eyes wide and surprisingly brimmed with tears. "You bastards!" He screamed. "I will kill you! I am going to…" the noble's tantrum was cut short by a loud shot gun blast. The cords that bound his wrist dropped to the floor in a coil as they were no longer needed.

"Ahh, finally peace and quiet." Yagari spat out the blood in his mouth and lowered his gun.

"You two alright?"

Kaname glanced over to Zero who had his head bowed, looking down at the blood on his hand.  
"Yes sir. We are fine."

But Zero was not fine. He…he had just killed someone. He was used to killing mindless vampires but that guy, even if he was a bastard, still had had feelings, a conscience. With one thrust of the knife, he had ended it all.

"Yagari!" A loud annoying voice that Zero knew belonged to his adopted father burst into the room as the door also hit the door with a bang. The chairman stopped just as he entered the room, his eyes wide as they surveyed the disaster in the room. "I…um…I know who the Archivist is. I did some research and found out that a noble up North was having some extravagant parties with an abnormal amount of exhumans as appetizers. I think I know where we can find him."

"So do I. He is right here." Zero said in a low tone.

The chairman looked around the room and then back at Zero. Maybe his adorable son was not fully recovered, he was losing it. "Um, Zero. Where is he?"

Zero kicked the dust at his feet. "Here, his lackey is underneath Sensei's feet." Not waiting for a reply Zero turned on his heel and left the room, picking up his discarded jacket and gun along the way. The rest of the room's occupants stood still, watching the back of the silver headed boy leave and ascend the stairs that would lead to the outside.

"Kaname, please follow him." The exhunter requested. He knew Zero was hurting and for some reason, he knew Kaname would be able to help.

Kaname nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

The chairman turned to the raven haired hunter who took another drag on his cigarette. "So, is it over?" Yagari asked.

The blonde nodded and with a swirl of robes and scarves threw himself at Yagari, wrapping his arms around the firm shoulders. He rested his head on the hunter's chest. "Yeah, I guess. We will have to go get the exhumans at his estate and see what we can do with them. Hopefully Kaname can distract Zero while we do that. I am sure he would not appreciate what we will probably have to do with most of them."

Yagari wrapped his arms around the smaller man, sharing his sadness for the young hunter. "He will be fine, Kaien" At_ least he hoped so._


	5. Free to love

The heavy door that lead down to the dungeon slammed shut, Zero jumped slightly but did not turn around to Kaname who had stepped into the night to follow Zero. Kaname placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, but the hunter still did not turn. "Zero, are you alright?"

"How can I be Kaname?" Zero shrugged off Kaname's hand and spun around to face the pureblood. "I just killed someone! Plus I am owned by a vampire that might be just playing with me, just waiting until he gets tired of me and…and." Zero clenched his fists, fighting the urge to screams of frustration that wanted to escape. Although the kill he just had to execute had bothered him, another issue was nagging at his heart. He had freely admitted to the Archivist that he was owned by Kaname because at that moment when Kaname was in danger, he could not imagine his life without the pureblood. But now, when him emotions were in the background and logic was setting in, he was having doubts.

What if Kaname got tired of him and threw him away, just like the Archivist had done with his exhumans? It would tear him apart, especially when he was in love with the damn pureblood. For awhile now, he had realized he was in love with elegant vampire, but he had used the excuse of loving Yuki to push Kaname away and hide his true feelings. There was no way to escape now, and his heart could easily be crushed.

Kaname felt his anger begin to rise as he realized what Zero was thinking. "Zero that scum deserved to be removed from this world. And how could you think that Zero!?! Have you not realized I am not like normal vampires? You don't throw away someone you love!" Kaname dropped down onto his knees in front of Zero, looking up into the amethyst eyes. Zero's eyes widened as Kaname took Zero's fist in his hand, gently coaxing the fingers to uncurl with gentle kisses across the knuckles. "Zero," he said gently. "The one I love is you and only you. That will never change."

Zero's eyes softened and he pulled his hand out of Kaname's grasp and placed it on the side of the pureblood's face. Kaname leaned into the boy's hand, eyes closing. "Kaname," Zero whispered. "What about Yuki? I can't stand to hurt her."

Kaname said nothing and rose to his feet, taking Zero's hand and intertwining their fingers. Kaname began to lead a confused Zero toward the woods lining the campus. Kaname gracefully stepped over roots and puddles Zero slightly less gracefully. Zero cursed under his breath as he stumbled on a rock but Kaname caught him by one of his shoulders and gently turned him around so that his back was against Kaname's chest. Zero looked up at Kaname curiously, "Kaname?"

"Look Zero."

Zero followed Kaname's gaze. They were standing just outside of a clearing and two figures inside the clearing caught his attention.

A tall noble with hair like fire was holding a petite brunette against him, both of their eyes closed, a contented smile on their lips before they met in a tentative kiss. As the kiss deepened, the red head tightened his grip on the girl and she reached up to wrap her slender arms around his neck.

"Yuki? Kain?" Zero whispered.

Kaname leaned down to put his chin on the exhuman's shoulder, his lips close to Zero's ear. "Yes. They have been seeing each other for awhile now. Look at them, Zero. They are truly in love."

Zero turned back to the scene before him. Yuki was looking into Kain's eyes with an immense amount of adoration and love that mirrored the same gaze Kain was giving to her. Zero had never seen his adopted sister so happy, even when she had had a crush on Kaname. Tears pooled at the corner of Zero's eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Zero?" Kaname asked fearfully. Had he been wrong to show Zero this? Did Zero still have feelings for Yuki?

Kaname suddenly found arms circling around his neck and a pair of lips meeting his own. Zero pulled away to look into Kaname's beautiful eyes. "I am happy Kaname. I am finally free to love the one I have loved for awhile now. I am free to love you."

"Oh, Zero." Kaname wrapped Zero in a tight embrace, burying his face in Zero's silky locks. Zero buried his face into Kaname's chest breathing in his scent. "Zero," Kaname pulled away, keeping his hands on Zero's slender waist. "May I make love to you?"

Zero blushed but eventually nodded. He wanted to give himself to this man. He wanted to show him just how much he truly loved him. "Can we do it in your bedroom though? Somewhere a little more private?"

Kaname swung Zero into his arms with a slight protest from Zero. "I can walk Kaname." Kaname chuckled and placed a quick peck to Zero's lips. "I am sure you can, but I would rather get their tonight. My footing is a little bit surer than yours." Zero scowled but did not say anything. Arrogant pureblood was right so there was no use arguing.

Going pureblood speed, it only took the couple a matter of moments to cross the massive campus to the Moon Dorms. The building was quite due to the rest of the vampires attending their classes and the only sound was Kaname's door as it opened. Kaname entered his room and set Zero down. Zero walked to the bed and set Bloody Rose on the side table. Kaname watched him as he closed and locked the door. He noticed that his side tables no longer held the bowl of water and rags from before but a piece of paper that Zero picked up. Zero began to read it out loud,

Kaname,

I cleaned up the mess for you and changed the sheets. I hope the interrogation went well. Also, when the time comes, I hope it does for you, look in the drawer. Shiki agreed that it would be a good idea too so don't just kill me. I will see you later.

Love,

Takuma

Zero put the note down with a sigh and turned too Kaname, removing his tie and kicking off his shoes. "Shall we?"

Kaname felt like he was in a dream as he walked toward Zero, also removing his tie and jacket. He noticed Zero's hands trembling as they fumbled with a button on his jacket. He took Zero's hands and put them on his shoulders as he removed Zero's shirt and jacket for the second time that day. Zero gasped when Kaname's hands moved down to the button on his slacks. Kaname stopped but continued when Zero did not move to stop him. He pulled down both Zero's slacks and boxers. Zero moaned as his aroused member was freed.

Kaname tore his eyes away from the sight of his lover's body and began to undress himself to match his lover. As he undressed, Zero backed up to the bed, pulled down the sheets, and lay down. One hand propped his head up and the other rested on the mattress in front of him, a slight blush graced his cheeks as he watched Kaname's undress, freeing his own well endowed arousal.

The pureblood peeled off the last bit of clothing and walked to the bed joining his soon to be lover. Zero turned himself so that he was fully on his back. He gasped as Kaname gently laid his body on top of Zero's naked form.

_This was it, they were going to consummate their love._

_Yuki: What! You finally include me but only for a second. You suck!_

_SilverAngrywolf: O hush Yuki! Not everything is about you! *ducks Artemis*_

**Hi guys! Hope you all are getting ready for a great Holiday season.**

**Here is the update but don't worry, it is not done. *smiles slyly***

**Hope you enjoy!**


	6. What lovers do

_He gasped as Kaname gently laid his body on top of Zero's naked form._

"Zero? You know we do not have to do this, right? I can wait." Kaname said with a hint of concern lacing his voice. Had he push Zero too far?

Zero shook his head with a small smile. "Kaname, I want to do this."

Kaname pulled Zero up half way, enough so that he could wrap his arms around the hunter's thin waist in a tight embrace. He nestled the side of his cheek in the silver locks with a sigh. "Thank you Zero."

The two stayed in their embrace for a moment before pulled away to ask a question that was weighing on his mind. A deep blush spread its way completely across Zero's face all the way to his ears. "Um Kaname?"

"Yes?"

Zero cleared his throat and averted his eyes away from Kaname's. "Don't I…uh…need to be turned around? I mean…how do we…do it?" Zero had never imagined that he would be in a relationship with a man, so naturally, he did not really know how it worked. Except for things he had heard and maybe a kinky BL novel some fangirl had dropped by his chair in school.

Kaname's eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled softly and gently pushed the hunter back onto the mattress. "You're so cute Zero." Zero narrowed his eyes but did not say anything. "No Zero, we can do it like this." "_The hot and heavy stuff will come later_," Kaname thought.

Zero's blush eased slightly as he relaxed into the silk sheets. "I'm yours then Kaname," Zero whispered.

Kaname suddenly remembered Takuma's letter and leaned over to open the side table's drawer, pulling out a tube. Zero scoffed as he read the label. "I am going to kill him," he said with a groan. Kaname chuckled and uncapped the lubricant.

"He was just trying to be helpful Zero." Zero just scowled but tensed when one of Kaname's cool hands ran up his thigh, urging it wider. Zero gulped but widened his other thigh and hooked his heels behind the pureblood's knees. Kaname smiled and placed a kiss to the hunter's forehead.

"Zero, may I." One gel slicked finger circled Zero's entrance as he asked.

Zero again gulped but nodded his head. One cool finger slowly wriggled itself into the virginal entrance. Zero gasped at the new sensation and look away.

"No Zero. Look at me."

Zero opened his eyes and looked into the raspberry eyes above him. Kaname continued to thrust the digit into his lover but placed one hand on the side of Zero's face. "Zero, do you know what I fell in love with first?" Zero shook his head and grunted when a second finger joined the first, it kind of hurt.

"Shh," Kaname cooed. "I fell in love with your eyes."

Zero frowned in confusion. He thought it would be something like his body or attitude, but his eyes?

"I did Zero. Your eyes show your true emotion. They show the kindness and love that you hide from everyone." Kaname had always admired the beautiful eyes and the deep emotion that they contained. It had puzzled him how others could not see this but eventually, he realized maybe because he was the only one, they were meant for each other.

"Baka," Zero mumbled.

"Love you too little hunter." Kaname's frowned when Zero cried out as a third finger began to stretch him. Zero squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kaname leaned forward and kissed each eyelid as a form of apology. "Zero do you want me to stop?"

Zero met the eyes of his lover and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, bringing him down to his lips. He kissed Kaname's cheek, "No Kaname. I told you, I want this. It is already starting to…you know…feel good." And it truly was, Kaname's long fingers were beginning to brush and press on that special spot inside of him; making him want more.

Kaname kissed Zero full on the mouth, his hand travelling down between their slightly heaving chests. His free hand wrapped itself around Zero's member, running his thumb over the tip. Zero moaned into Kaname's mouth as his manhood was attended to by his lover. The two continued to kiss before Zero pulled away, crying out in pleasure as Kaname kept his fingers pressed against his prostate. He was getting close, the ministrations by both of his lover's hands were becoming too much. He wanted to experience that mind blowing moment with Kaname, synchronized like lovers should be.

"Please Kaname, now." Zero panted.

Kaname nodded and pulled his fingers out of his lover's heated body. He guided Zero's milky legs to wrap around his waist as he positioned himself. Zero gasped as he felt a blunt object at his entrance. "Wait Kaname." Zero removed one of Kaname's hands that had been resting on the hunter's hip and laced his fingers with the pureblood's delicate ones. "Okay, I'm ready."

Kaname smiled gently and squeezed the slightly trembling hand in his grasp. "Relax okay?"

Zero took a deep breath and tried to focus on the love that radiating through the bond with the vampire prince. Kaname felt Zero concentrate on the emotion and the pureblood tried to increase the feeling, if possible, to cocoon his young partner. The hunter felt the warmth surround him but choked back a sob when a thicker than three finger object began to stretch him. Kaname ducked his head as he fought to control his self. His body and instincts screamed for him to pound into the pinned figure below him. But no, he could not betray the trust and love that the exhuman had placed in him.

Zero began to bite into his lip as Kaname went in further, drawing blood. "Jeez Zero, don't hurt yourself." Kaname licked the blood trail and swiped his tongue across Zero's lower lip. Kaname was surprised when Zero took the appendage into his mouth, slightly biting with aroused his fangs. Kaname allowed him to draw the blood out in such an erotic fashion; he knew Zero was trying to distract himself from the burning sensation in his rear. To help with that situation, Kaname increased his pace on Zero's member. At the same time, Kaname sheathed the rest of himself in Zero. Despite Kaname's careful preparations and his ministration on his arousal, Zero still cried out and arched his back in pain, releasing Kaname's tongue.

Zero squeezed Kaname's hand tighter and placed his forehead on the pureblood's shoulder. Kaname's gut clenched at his lover's agony. He tried to wrap his body around Zero as much as he could as he tried to comfort the hunter. "I'm sorry Zero. I am so sorry. It's okay; it will feel better in a minute."

Zero took deep breaths and after a few moments, the pain began to give way to pleasure. After one more deep breath, Zero pulled against Kaname with his legs. Kaname hesitated for a moment and opened his mouth as if to ask a question.

"Kaname Kuran, if you love me, just do it!" Zero growled. He could feel the need building in his gut and heart.

Kaname obeyed instantly but kept his movements slow at first. He could not bear to hurt his lover more.

"Damn it Kaname, faster!"

Kaname increased both his thrusts and his hand. Zero began to tentatively meet Kaname, relying on his instincts to create the pleasure he wanted to experience. Both vampires moaned as their bodies began to move in perfect rhythm and harmony. Zero growled in pleasure as Kaname expertly hit his prostate with every thrust. Kaname panted as Zero clenched around him, alerting him to how close his young lover was. "Kaname, I can't…I am going to…"

"Me too Zero. Hold on for a moment longer."

Zero sucked on Kaname's collar bone as he tried to hold on, just as Kaname asked. Kaname thrust into Zero one more time, "Now Zero!"

Zero threw his head back and screamed as he came onto both of their stomach's and Kaname's hand. Kaname watched Zero's bliss and with a moan of his own, emptied his seed into his lover. After both were completely milked, Kaname rolled off of Zero and onto his back. Both just stared at the canopy of Kaname's bed, their chest heaving as the tingling left their bodies. Kaname was the first to recover and rolled onto his side, facing Zero. As Zero's body temperature began to cool and Kaname's own heat was not covering him, he shivered slightly. Kaname noticed his lover shiver and reached over and turned Zero onto his side, bringing him against his chest. Zero winced at the foreign pain but obliged to Kaname's pull and curled against the strong chest. Kaname reached down and pulled the blankets over their bodies and rested his chin on Zero's head.

"Kaname?"

"Yes Zero?"

"I should have told you this earlier, I love you." Zero tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Kaname's reply. This was when he would find out the truth, if Kaname truly wanted him.

Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero, pulling him closer. He gently pressed his lips against Zero's flushed cheek. "I love you too Zero. And I always will." Kaname heard Zero exhale in relief and eventually his breath even out in sleep. The pureblood squeezed Zero tighter as his eyelids became heavy. "Goodnight Zero," he whispered before following his lover to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Alright guys, so this my first actual love scene. My previous entries had some but not something entirely meaningful and full of love. I hope I portrayed what I was trying to say clearly enough. Hope you guys enjoy and do not forget I openly accept criticism.**


	7. lightning before the storm

Kaname woke to an unfamiliar, yet beautiful warmth against his chest. Soft silver strands tickled his nose as he breathed in the scent of his lover. He kissed the exhuman on the forehead but froze when Zero moaned in his sleep.

"Kaname," Zero sighed and rolled onto his stomach and out of the pureblood's arms. He hugged the pillow and slipped back into a deep sleep. Kaname smirked and kissed the hunter's shoulder before climbing out of bed. He slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Since there were no clothes to remove, Kaname just took a look in the mirror as he waited for the water to heat. His usually perfectly groomed hair was tangled and a mess, he touched his stomach and felt a slight stickiness from Zero, but honestly; he did not care. He had finally consummated his love with the young vampire and his feelings had been returned, he could not hope for better.

Kaname ducked his head outside the bathroom quickly to make sure Zero was okay. The hunter was still hugging the pillow tightly, a slight line of drool running on the pillow. Kaname chuckled and ducked back into the bathroom and stepped into the warm jet of water. As the water began to erase signs of last night, Kaname thought back to the interrogation. He would probably have to go with Cross to the vampire's estate. He needed to establish just exactly who the vampire was and who would be entitled to his land and….belongings. Kaname rubbed his neck and sighed. He hated it, but exhuman trade was legal in the vampire world. Of course, if the owner was not caring for his pets they would be removed, but even then; that was not much better. The exhumans that were removed were either taken in by other nobles or if they were too far gone, their existence was ceased.

Damn that vampire! He had to drag his lover into this cruel reality. The blonde noble flashed before Kaname's mind and a slight feeling of unease tweaked his gut. There was something off about that vampire. The way his mood had suddenly changed in the last seconds, from defiant to scared. Kaname was used to other vampires being nervous around him but the defiance that the Archivist had held was something he had never really witnessed. Kaname let it roll off of his shoulders and finished his shower. After turning off the water he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist, his dark hair clinging to the sides of his face.

Kaname walked out of the steamy bathroom and padded over to his wardrobe, trying to be quite as possible so not to wake up his still slumbering lover. Since it was Sunday, Kaname pulled on a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt instead of his normal uniform. A loud buzzing emitted from his pair of uniform slacks that had been left on the floor. He quickly fished it out and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear. "Kuran," he whispered.

"Kaname-sama, are you awake?" Cross asked from the other end.

Kaname rolled his eyes, "Obviously if I am talking to you I am."

"Oh, well you know it is day time so I did not know for sure. I…"

"Did you need something Cross?" Kaname asked slightly annoyed. The man could be a real dolt.

"Oh yes. Kaname I hate to ask but can you come with Yagari and me to the estate?" Cross asked in a rarely heard serious tone.

Kaname ran a hand through his damp hair, "Yes. It is my responsibility after all."

He could hear Cross sigh on the other end. "I know, I am sorry Kaname. Can you meet me at the school gate in thirty minutes?"

Kaname agreed and flipped the phone closed. He bowed his head and let out a frustrated sigh. It was unavoidable but that did not mean he had to like it. The pureblood turned around and strode over to the bed, grabbing his shoes and socks along the way. He sat on the edge of the bed and quickly put on both before rubbing a hand up and down Zero's exposed back. "Zero, wake up," he said quietly.

Zero groaned but opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep that made the figure in front of him fuzzy. As Kaname came into focus, Zero could not help but smile a little but he would never admit it if he was fully awake. "Morning," he mumbled. Kaname smiled and continued to rub Zero's back. "Good morning to you too." Zero looked up at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was morning. He arched an eyebrow and turned back to Kaname. "What are you doing up? It is day time."

Kaname's smile fell and his hand stopped rubbing Zero's back, making the said hunter concerned. He inhaled sharply as he sat up so he could face the pureblood. Kaname placed one hand on Zero's waist and the other on his shoulder as he saw the slight register of pain pass across Zero's face. Zero grabbed Kaname's forearm with one hand as he controlled his breathing. Damn, he loved the man but geez, this after pain sucked. After Zero had his composure he turned his violet orbs back to Kaname's eyes. "Why are you up?" He repeated.

Kaname ducked his head, avoiding his lover's gaze. "I have to go to the estate. I have reviewed the fate of the Archivist's estate and…belongings." Kaname felt Zero tense underneath his hands. "You mean you have to decide whether or not to exterminate the exhumans," Zero said quietly. Kaname looked up at his lover and brought one his hand to the side of his face, forcing Zero to look at him. "Yes Zero. I am sorry. If I could change it, believe me I would. I just…I am sorry."

Zero watched Kaname's face and saw how truly sorry his older lover was. He saw the pain that the vampire society had placed on his shoulders and he knew that Kaname was suffering just as much, if not more, than him. He wrapped his arms around Kaname and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I know Kaname," he whispered. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and rested his cheek on top of Zero's head. They held each other like that for awhile, sharing their pain, before Kaname's phone began to buzz again. Zero pulled back and laid back down as Kaname answered the phone.

"Yes Aidou?" Zero heard the annoying blonde's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yes Aidou, I know about the explosion, I was kind of there." Kaname cringed as the noble screamed into the phone.

"No Aidou I am fine. No Zero had nothing to do with it." Kaname said in an irritated tone. Zero glared at the phone as if Aidou could feel his anger. The blonde was really going to get it one day. Kaname listened to the ranting for a moment longer before suddenly closing the phone. He sighed and looked over to the clock.

"Have to go?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded and leaned over Zero placing a hand on either side of his torso. He was planning on giving a quick kiss to the hunter's forehead but Zero caught his face in his hands and pulled so that his lips met Kaname's. Zero began to kiss him slowly and opened his mouth for Kaname. Kaname accepted the invitation and began to kiss Zero back. Kaname pulled back and smiled against the hunter's lips. "Do I get to see more of that when I get back?"

Zero pushed Kaname's shoulder half heartedly. "Maybe." Kaname laughed and kissed the end of Zero's nose. "Well, when I get back, I would like to find out." He got up and walked to the door turning back as he opened the door. Zero propped his head up with one hand and waved with the other. Kaname waved back and exited the room, closing the door behind him. As he began to walk down the hallway, Takuma opened his door and stepped out of the room.

Kaname smiled and stopped to greet his friend. "Takuma, I want to thank you for your thoughtful gesture." A large grin broke out on Takuma's face, lighting up his green eyes. "No problem. Hope you enjoyed it."

"Do not repeat this to Zero because he would kill you and me, but yes; very much so." Kaname laughed. Takuma placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "See, you two were meant for each other." Kaname smiled and put his hand on Takuma's other shoulder. "I think so too. Um Takuma, will you do me a favor?"

Takuma nodded. "I am leaving and probably will not be back until late tonight. Will you watch after Zero?" Takuma squeezed Kaname's shoulder. "Of course. Although I am certain Zero will cause physical harm to both of us if he finds out you left him with a guardian."

Kaname patted the noble's shoulder before letting his hand drop and walking toward the front door. "Well, let us hope he does not find out," he said over his shoulder.

Zero stared up at the canopy of Kaname's bed. He sighed and rolled over onto Kaname's pillow, breathing in his lover's scent as he tried to block out the thoughts concerning Kaname's duties. He knew it was just the way the vampire society was but it still sucked and there was nothing he could do about it. He cursed that damn noble who had to remind him of reality when all he wanted to do, if only for a little while, was melt into his new found love with Kaname. He hugged the pillow tighter and closed his eyes. It was a free day after all, why not sleep in?

Kaname watched the landscape zoom by and half listened to Cross' report. He would much rather be with Zero then on his way to maybe sentence dozens of exhumans to their death. Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Kaname-sama?"

Kaname turned his raspberry eyes to Cross who sat across from him in the limo. "Yes?"

Cross sighed and closed the case folder, handing it to Yagari who sat beside him. "Kaname-sama, I know you hate this. I am sorry for dragging you into it."

Kaname shook his head, "Like I said before, it is my responsibility as a pureblood." Cross frowned and reached over to pat the pureblood's shoulder. "I know. I also know it is tougher on you because of your relationship with my adorable son."

If it was possible, the great Kaname Kuran nearly blushed at the old hunter's words. He turned a glare to Cross who was smiling happily. "Oh come now, you two are adorable together. I could not help but see the love you two…Ow!" Cross rubbed his head as Yagari lowered his fist. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his teeth, not lighting it due to the close proximity in the car. "He does not want to hear you babbling Kaien. Vampire." Kaname turned his gaze to the blue eyed hunter. "All I have to say is you better take care of him. Do not treat him like this bastard did or I will hunt you down, listed or not."

Kaname smiled at Zero's caretaker and sensei's worry for him. It was good to see Zero had other people who loved him, even though he doubted they could more than he loved the silver haired hunter. He bowed his head to both men. "Believe me; nothing bad will ever come to Zero." Yagari grunted in acknowledgement and hit the chairman upside the head again when he looked like he was about to hug the pureblood.

Cool lips pressed against Zero's and a hand ran across his chest. Zero smiled against the lips without opening his eyes. "Back so soon," he mumbled. Zero's eyes shot open and his blood ran cold when a laugh he knew did not belong to Kaname erupted in his ears. He tried to sit up but firm hands held him down to the bed. His eyes went wide as he looked up into the face of the intruder.

"Archivist?" he whispered, his voice full of disbelief and fear.

The blond laughed again and Zero cringed at the sound. "Hello my dear hunter. Miss me?"


	8. Try me

Kaname shot forward in his seat and clutched his head. "Kaname-sama?" Cross asked, placing a hand on the pureblood's shoulder. "Turn around," Kaname whispered. Cross frowned and glanced over to Yagari before turning back to the young prince. "Kaname-sama, I know you do not want to do this but…"

"No!" Kaname shouted. "It's Zero. Something is wrong. Turn around!" he repeated. Cross became totally serious as he told the driver to turn around. He knew how blood bonds worked and if Kaname said something was wrong with his partner, there probably was. Yagari took out his phone and punched Zero's number in quickly. After a couple of rings it went to voicemail. Yagari threw the phone down and grabbed Kaname by the collar of his shirt, ignoring Cross' protest. "What is going on vampire?" he hissed. If it was not Zero's sensei, Kaname would have turned the man into a walking blood bag. He did not appreciate being treated so especially when he was just as frustrated. He yanked the hunter's hand away from him by his wrist. "I don't know," he growled. "All I know is that Zero is in danger and I, no we, need to get to him."

Yagari continued to glare at the vampire in front of him before turning away with a huff and pulling out his lighter. "He better be okay Kuran." He lit the cigarette between his teeth, not caring anymore. Kaname closed his eyes and focused on Zero, sending up a silent prayer for his safety.

* * *

Zero tried to sit up again, jerking his body as he tried to loosen the noble's grip. The hands just held him tighter and a wicked grin spread across the Archivist's face. "Come now Zero, you don't want me to hurt you more than necessary do you?"

Zero's breath came in short gasp as he tried to control his emotions and focus on the task at hand. "I…I killed you," he stammered. The noble shook his blonde head. "On the contrary, you killed my doll." When he saw that Zero did not understand he continued.

"A doll Kiryu-kun, is an exhuman who meshes with their owner's conscious for a temporary period of time. The doll takes on the voice and looks of the owner as they are controlled by the master from another area. I originally thought a doll would be enough but after you so rudely killed my property, I found it necessary to travel here myself. So now I am here." The Archivist finished.

"But the power," Zero whispered. Not to mention that Kaname could not sense the poor exhuman's aura despite the noble's mask over him.

The Archivist threw his head back to laugh. "Was that not great or what? I gave the poor soul some of my blood mixed with his sire's and I could not believe the outcome! That much upper class blood in his system masked his aura and gave him more strength. Let me tell you, that was a sight to see. You know I had to actually fight to control the little devil. Poor guy, he thought he could escape me with his sire's blood coursing through his veins."

Zero's fear began to melt away to anger. This bastard had given the exhuman hope to returning to a normal life, and then had used him like a pawn, a worthless piece of trash. _And I officially ended his hopes, Zero thought._

Zero tried to twist his body out from underneath the noble but to no avail. The blonde pulled Zero's wrist together to hold them with one hand. Zero tensed as hand ran down his torso and beneath the sheet over his waist. He again began to thrash but stopped and bit back a cry as nails from the hand around his wrist dug into his flesh. "Zero, my dear, you let him take you?" the Archivist asked in mock sweetness.

Zero said nothing but attempted to cast a glare at the noble. He hissed when a cool hand ran up the inside of his thigh. The noble leaned over the hunter. "Good thing I did not pay for you then, huh Zero?" Zero growled low in his throat as a response. The nails dug deeper and Zero felt blood begin to run down his arms. "Zero, Zero. I am definitely going to have to teach you obedience. When you are broken though, you be the most beautiful item I have ever acquired. But first…" To Zero's relief, the hand on his thigh lifted but his relief was short lived as the same hand traced Kaname's mark on his neck. "…we need to get rid of this."

Zero's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs. His fear now fully obliterated and replaced by deep hatred for the man on top of him. How dare the bastard talk to him like nothing! Then he dare try to take him away from his lover! Zero bucked up, his head hitting the vampire square in the nose. The noble let go of Zero to clamp a hand over his broken and bleeding nose. The hunter kicked the intruder off of him and rolled off the bed, grabbing Bloody Rose off the night stand. He whirled back around intending to blast the noble right then and there but his wide eyes rested on an empty bed. He slowly turned to scan the room for the noble. A breeze hit the back of his neck before he was thrown forward, his head hitting the wall with a crack. He pushed back the fog in his vision and flipped around, instincts making him fire at the shadow rushing toward him. A pained growl told him he had hit his target.

He quickly jumped to his feet and leveled the gun at the Archivist's head. The noble stood at the far side of the room clutching his bleeding shoulder. The blood from his nose had stopped but drying blood ran down his to his chin. For the first time, Zero saw that coy smile replaced by an angry scowl. "Nice aim my dear," he hissed. Zero cocked his gun and placed his finger on the trigger. "Thanks."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Yes my dears, I have brought the dead back to life! muwhahaha! No but seriously, I hope I did not stretch it too far. The doll idea sounded reasonable enough(at least to me :P )**

**But Shane my dear, no I could not have Zero-kun raped. I already had to put him through that horrendous ordeal in my other fic and I could not bring myself to do it again. And KanameZero4Eva, I am currently working on something that I hope will make you a very happy individual. Your reviews always make me laugh so thank you!**


	9. Face to face

Silver flashed as a thin blade deftly whipped through the air, detaching a Level E's head. Red whips and blue electric tendril pierced and slashed, ending the poor exhumans' inter turmoil. Rima, Shiki, and Takuma met in the middle of the hallway, backs facing one another.

"Has anyone seen Kain or Aidou?" Takuma asked, watching as more Level E's spilled into the Night Dorms. The other two nobles shook their heads, not knowing where the cousins had gone. The trio tensed when the new group of vampires finally approached them. Rima nearly bared her fangs at an approaching vampire before she noticed the exhuman's state. The female's pale skin was shriveled and stretched over her frail bones. The E had obviously not been fed in a long time and was finally reaching her end. "Bastard," the orange haired noble hissed, cursing the owner of these exhumans. As quickly as she could so as not cause as least pain as possible to the exhuman, Rima sent several electric bolts through her chest. She could have sworn she saw the woman smile briefly before she turned to ash.

"Ichijo, get to Kiryu-san," Shiki ordered as he dispatched a growling exhuman. Takuma spared a worried glance to his lover which Shiki easily read. "We will be fine, just help him." Takuma nodded and shot through a gap of exhumans and to the pureblood's dorm room door. Looking back as his lover and friend continued fighting, he prayed for their safety before rushing into the room.

* * *

Zero fought another wave of dizziness as he gripped his gun, keeping his aim on the Archivist. The noble pulled his hand away from his injured shoulder and scowled at the blood on his hand. "Well my little pet, that was not very polite."

"Forgive me for my poor hospitality," Zero growled.

"So tell me, my sweet, do you think he will love you forever? What makes you think he is not like me and will discard you as soon as he becomes bored?," the Archivist laughed, pulling his hand away from his now healing shoulder.

"Shut up," Zero hissed. His head was swimming from being thrown against the wall but he refused to take his eyes off the bastard.

"You know that deep in down, you'll always have that fear and know that he will never love you like you love him." The noble smirked as he took a step closer to the ex-human.

"You don't know anything!" the hunter yelled. Kaname loved him; why else would he willingly create a bond with the boy? They were going to spend their eternal lives together…weren't they? A crash from outside the door caused the hunter to drop his guard for just a moment but it was all the time the noble needed. Nails tore at his hair as his head was pulled to the side.

"Forget him, my dear, you are mine," the voice hissed. He barely had time to scream before unfamiliar fangs tore into his throat.

* * *

Outside the Pureblood's room, the entire Night Class fought tooth and nail against dozens of level-D's and E's that had crashed through the ceilings and windows of the building. On every one of them, an intricate _A_ decorated the side of their neck.

Takuma was trying desperately to reach the Pureblood's room and his friend's mate, but was stopped by four ex-humans. All four advanced at the same time, fangs and talons bared. The blonde's katana was swift and sure, decapitating two of the vampires in no time at all. The other two, a man and a woman were unfazed and continued trying to disembowel the vampire. Takuma jumped back and away from the woman as she swung at him, returning his own swing with his blade and decapitating the woman as well. Through the dust though, the male slammed into Takuma, shoving him against the banner. The force of the hit caused the noble to drop his weapon and the boy was left defenseless as a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

Takuma closed his eyes as the other hand was swung at his face but suddenly the pressure on his throat lessened and the killing blow never came. Opening his eyes, Takuma watched as the exhuman's wide eyes traveled its own chest where a blood carved blade protruded. The exhuman's eyes moved back up to the noble in front of him but Takuma was taken aback by the almost relieved look on the vampire's face.

"Master made us do it…thank you." The unknown vampire smiled before turning to dust. Shiki was instantly in front of his lover, checking the blonde for any serious injuries. Rima soon joined them, her hands still surrounded by small sparks.

"Ichijo, look at me, are you alright," the brunette asked. Takuma nodded numbly before grabbing his katana and moving toward Kaname's dorm again.

"Zero, we have to get to him!" Shiki nodded and followed his lover but pulled him back as there was a large crash above them and more level-D's poured through the ceiling, followed shortly by a scream from inside the Pureblood's room.

* * *

Although the smell of blood was strong even from outside the Night dorms, there was no mistaking the smell of his mate's blood. The Pureblood crashed through the doors, instantly killing the exhumans that rushed at him. Kaname turned back around to see Yagari and Cross battling with the vampires themselves. Yagari pulled his knife free from a vampire's chest and leveled his eye at the Pureblood.

"Go damnitt!," the older man roared. Kaname did not need to be told twice as he rushed up the stairs towards his room and mate. His bond with the other boy had been screaming since he first felt its tug in the car but it suddenly began to dull as if muffled. Kaname knew that there was only one reason for this occurrence but he couldn't afford to stop and think about it at the moment.

Rushing past Takuma, Shiki, and Rima who made room for their leader, Kaname wasted no time in obliterating the door in front of him. The sight he came across made his heart jump to his throat. The man, who had been killed right in front of him the night before, ripped his fangs from the hunter's throat and gave the Pureblood a bloody smile.

"Welcome back, Kuran."

Zero fought to keep his eyes open as the love of his life blew through the door, several members of the night class still fighting level-D's in the corridor. The hunter wanted to struggle, wanted to fight back, but the young exhuman could not even move his arms. The noble had drained too much and left the boy weak. A single tear ran down his pale cheek, he didn't want to die like this. Not when he had just discovered love and definitely not in front of the same person that had showed him that love.

"Aww, Kuran look he is crying. How could you leave such a delicate flower alone?" The Archivist smirked and pulled the limp body closer to him.

"Let go of him," Kaname growled, his dark aura swirling around him.

The psychopath only laughed a licked the remaining blood from his lips. "Oh but, my dear Pureblood, I want him. Although I am sad to say that I've taken quite a bit from him and I fear that his time as an E will come sooner that I would have hoped so I only get to enjoy him for this short while. He is so beautiful isn't he," the vampire crooned as he traced a finger down the boy's cheek.

Kaname's fangs elongated to their full length and he moved closer to the noble and his lover. His heart clenched as he saw the tears running down his boy's face from his now closed eyes and his lips form his name although no sound could be heard.

"I am giving you one last warning, let him go," Kaname warned. The ground around their feet began to quake at the level of the Pureblood's power. For a brief moment, a look of fear passed over the blonde's face before it was quickly replaced by a smirk again.

"Or what, Kuran? You try to harm me, I end your lover's life more quickly. Do you know what I told him before you arrived? I told him you would never love him equally, you're a Pureblood after all. After him, you can easily go find yourself someone else to share your bed with. He will be just a small, insignificant memory in your life. So why don't you just let me take him and enjoy him, hmm?"

Kaname's inner beast roared but he refrained from charging for he knew the noble was true to his word and would indeed kill Zero right in front of him if he moved closer. But he would not hesitate to correct the son of a bitch, he would not let Zero believe the bastard's lies.

"You're wrong you bastard, there is no one but him nor will there ever be anyone but him. You will not take him from me because he will stand by my side for eternity and no sick piece of shit is going to change that!" The windows behind the Archivist shattered and the noble jumped but instantly regained his ground.

"You fool, even if you accepted him as your eternal mate, no one will accept either of you! You weak, piece of…." The noble's words died in his throat as blood gurgled out of his mouth. Turning his head slightly to see behind him, he was met with the furious blue eyes of Aidou who pulled his iced hand out of the noble's chest, an iced heart still faintly pumping falling to the ground.

"Both Kuran-sama and Kiryu-sama, are fully supported you asshole."

The Archivist looked back at Kaname. "Well damn," he managed to whisper before crumbling to dust and leaving the hunter to fall.


End file.
